Nalowale Take Two
by mino012
Summary: Et si les fille de l'ambassadeur avaient été enlevés par un réseau de prostitution, et si Kono avait disparue pendant la mission d'infiltration.
1. Chapitre 1

Nalowale Take Two

Traduction de zebraboymom

Chapître 1

Steve regardat l'homme faire rentrer Kono à l'arrière de la camionnette. Il s'avait qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais il s'inquiétait pour sa jeune membre d'équipe surtout qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, même quand il était encore avac Catherine. Il admirait son intrépidité, mais elle prenait des risques inutiles, et il avait l'impréssion de se voir en elle. Quand elle avait su qui leur fallait quelqu'un pour aller en infiltration elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. En regardant Chin à côté, il vit qu'il n'était pas heureux , il s'inquiétait pour sa cousine comme un frêre l'aurait fait.

Kono entendit Chin dans son oreillette lui dire d'essayait de localiser Robin. Elle regarda dans les différentes pièces et à vu qu'il y avait plus d'hommes que prévu. Elle était malade de voir toutes ses jeunes fille assises ou allongées sur des matelas à même le sol. Elle était une femme forte et jamais elle ne laisserait des hommes se servir d'elle comme sa, mais elle avait entendu des histoires, les hommes drogués ses femmes et les uttilisés comme des objets sexuels. Elle espérait que les autres arriveraient bientôt, jamais Steve ne laisserait ses hommes la toucher. Elle laissa son esprit s'attarder sur son chef d'équipe. Il était beau et il était casse-cou comme elle. Elle aimait ça, Danny essayait toujours de fréiné, mais Steve n'écoutait jamais et fonçer sans faire attention au risques. Il avait surpris Kono le jour où il avait sauté avec elle dans l'eau quand ils recherchaient l'argent volé. Quand ils avaient retrouvés les sacs, ils lui as fait un grand sourire. Ce jour là elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Steve. Elle était sûre qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, alors elle essayait d'oublier ses sentiments pour lui. En outre, ils étaient collègues et il devait y avoir des règles à ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la traîte différemment, si jamais ils commencaient une relation amoureuse.

Steve se mordit les lèvres en entendant tous les commentaires que faisaient les homme sur Kono. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant à la tenue qu'elle portait, quand elle était rentrée dans le bureau il avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle portait un mini short à paillettes noir et un petit haut moulant de la même couleur que ses yeux et ses cheveux. Elle avait mis un maquillage qui mettait en évidence sa beauté naturelle. Elle était incroyable.

"Wow! Juste ... Wow!" Lui avait dit Danny et il s'était mis à la siffler.

Steve avait eu l'envie de siffler lui aussi. Il a réalisé que son regard est resté un peu trop longtemps sur Kono, quand elle se mit a le fixer. Elle lui sourit timidement. Quand elle mis ses cheveux en arrière pour mettre son oreillette, ses yeux tombèrent sur son cou. Il avait l'air si doux, si accueillant. Steve secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, cette femme allait finir par le tuer. Ses pensées retournèrent au présent. Ils avaient assez attendus, ils fallaient que les hommes interviennent avant que Kono ou la fille de l'ambassadeur soit bléssé. Il a donné l'ordre de rentrer dans le batiment.

Les hommes ont amenés Kono dans une pièce ou se trouvé une vieille femme tenant un chien dans ses bras. La vieille femme regarda Kono de haut en bas, puis toucha son visage.

"Hmm. Peau excellente, très jolie." Elle donna des ordres aux hommes, Kono fut sortie de la pièce et commencèrent à faire sortir Kono de la maison. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévue. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir.

Steve dit: «Allez». Il enfonça la porte et se mis a crié "Five-O. Montrez-moi vos mains."

Ils ont inspectés toutes les pièces, mais ne virent pas Kono. Steve chercha dans la derniere chambre, mais elle était vide, la crainte le saisit. Où était-elle? Elle n'était nul part, ni elle ni la fille de l'ambassadeur, l n'y avait qu'une vieille femme qui n'arretait pas de dire.

"Pas ma faute. J'ai juste garder les filles. Pas ma faute."

Steve remarqua le passage à sa gauche, puis les escaliers menant vers le bas.

Au même moment, Kono se mit à crier, "Steve, ils me m'amènent sur un bateau." Les deux hommes l'ont traînée dans un petit bateau et ont fait chauffer le moteur.

"Kono, où est-tu J'arrive!"

"! Içi Steve!"

Elle a lutté contre les deux hommes en utilisant le peu de force qu'elle avait. Un des hommes savaient qu'elle portait une oreillette, il l'arracha et la jeta dans l'eau. L'autre homme donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Kono et elle s'évanouit.

"Kono!" Steve courut dans le passage et sauta en bas des escaliers, mais il était trop tard. Il regarda regarda Kono sur le petit bateau disparaître dans la nuit.

"Kono ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter 2

Chin se précipita au côté de Steve qui regardait disparaître un bateau.

"Où est-elle?" Chin était complétement paniqué. Steve lui montra de la main le bateau qui partait vers le large.

"Non, nous devons faire quelque chose Steve."

Steve appelait déjà les Gardes Côtes.

"Steve McGarett du Hawaii Five-O. Je veux signaler un enlèvement. L'un des membres de mon équipe a été tout enlever par bateau sur le quartier industriel de Pearl Harbor. Le bateau ressemble à une Baja Outlaw, l'un des plus petits. Il est noir et blanc, il se dirige vers le large. Je pense qu'ils peuvent se diriger vers une autre île ou plus loin sur la côte. J'ai besoin de toutes vos unités pour le rechercher. Maintenant! Appelez le gouverneur si vous n'êtes pas sûr. Dites-lui que je suis celui qui a donné l'ordre. Elle ne va pas être trop heureuse de prendre un appel à 2h00 du matin, mais n'hésitez pas si vous ne me croyez pas. " Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Chin.

"Allons intérroger la femme. C'est notre meilleur lien avec celui qui est derrière tout çà."

Ils ont trouvé la femme toujours assise avec son chien sur ses genoux. Steve a pris le chien et le tendit à Chin.

«D'accord, parler. Où ont-ils amenés les filles?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je pense que vous savez et vous allez parler sinon Fido ici présent va disparaître. Maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Dis-moi où ils ont amenés la jeune femme qu'ils vous ont apporté ce soir."

La femme a refusé de parler et Steve a pris le chien des bras de Chin et a commencé à partir vers la porte.

«Attendez, je vous dirai ce que je sais. Ne lui faites pas de mal."

Steve était content car il n'aurait jamais blesser le chien. Il savait que Kono aimait les chiens.

"L'acheteur, il veut deux blondes. Il les veut les jeunes. Je choisis celle que je lui envoie. Votre fille était un bonus. Elle est si jolie je savais qu'il allait payé plus cher pour elle. Je suis payé par virement, je ne l'est jamais vu."

"Comment peut-on le trouver?" Steve perdait patience. Chin fixait Steve. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Il savait qu'il avait un faible pour sa cousine, mais il se demandat si se n'était pas plus qu'un coup de coeur.

«Vous voulez faire une affaire?"

"Et si je vous finissez ici et maintenant?" Il s'avança jusqu'à la femme et se pencha sur elle et lui mit son arme sur la tempe.

"Steve".

«Tenez! Voici le numéro de téléphone. C'est notre seule façon de communiquer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu!"

Steve l'a attrapée et l'a poussée vers un des policiers. «Faites-la sortir d'ici. Allez Chin. Allons voir les Gardes Côtes puis je vais appeler l'acheteur et essayer de savoir où est Kono."

Steve est sorti du bâtiment en pensant à Kono. Il ne pouvait chasser son sourire de ses pensées. Il aimait son sourire et ses fossettes. Elle était une femme extraordinaire. Il a juste prié, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas blessée. Il savait qu'elle allait se battre avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'ils pourraient la tuer ou pire, la vendre dans le réseau de prostitution et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la revoir.

_**Dans un entrepôt quelque part sur la côte de Honolulu:**_

Quand Kono s'est réveillée, elle avait un mal de tête. Elle était dans une chambre en béton, sur un matelas. Elle ne pouvait rien voir. La chambre n'avait pas de fenêtres et il faisait nuit noire. Elle pouvait entendre renifler quelque part dans la pièce.

"Il ya quelqu'un?"

Une petite voix appeuré lui répondut.

"Oui. Je suis ici."

«Pouvez-vous vous rapprocher de moi? Je vais continuer à parler et vous n'avez qu'à suivre le son de ma voix. Mon nom est Kono. Quelle est le vôtre?"

La voix était beaucoup plus près maintenant.

«Robin."

"Robin. Je fais partie du five-0 je suis là pour vous trouver. Vos parents sont très inquiets. L'ambassadeur a appelé le gouverneur et elle nous a demandé de vous trouver."

"Alors, où sont les autres?"

«C'est une très bonne question. J'ai été envoyé en premier pour vous repérer. J'étais infiltré, feignant d'être drogué comme vous avez été. Ils m'ont transféré avant que le reste de l'équipe ne rentre dans le batiment. Ils ne savent pas que je suis un flic . Ne leur dites pas, d'accord? "

A présent, elle pouvait sentir Robin ramper sur le matelas avec elle. La jeune fille tremblait et Kono a pris la couverture miteuse qui avait été mise sur elle et enveloppa la jeune fille avec. Elles étaient assises côte à côte contre le mur, les genoux repliés vers le haut.

«Ma sœur Amanda est morte n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui. Je suis tellement désolé. Vous aviez l'air proches. Je suis confuse. Pourquoi l'ont-ils tuer au lieu de l'amener içi. De toutes les photos que j'ai vu de vous deux, elle était une jolie fille ".

"Elle a refusé de coopérer. Ils nous ont donné deux boissons, mais elle n'a pas but la sienne. Elle la versait dans une plante quand le gars ne regardait pas. Quand ils nous ont enlevés, elle s'est débattus. Je l'est ait entendu dire qu'elle causerait trop de problèmes, et qu'il fallait mieux s'en débarasser. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je les ait laisser m'enlever. J'avais tellement peur. "

"Vous ont-ils fait du mal?"

"Non" La voix de la jeune fille s'est cassée et elle se pencha vers Kono et a commencé a pleuré. Kono lui caressa les cheveux et lui chuchota des mots réconfortant. Elle savait que la jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur elle aussi. Enfin la jeune fille reprit la parole.

«Ils ne m'ont rien fait pour l'instant. Je les ai entendus parler la dernière fois qu'ils me laisser aller à la salle de bain nous sommes ici parce que nous allons être vendus dans une vente aux enchères. L'homme m'a dit qu'un gars du Moyen-Orient ou certains trafiquant européens pourrait m'acheter pour passer la nuit avec moi. Kono, j'ai peur. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. "

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Robin. Je sais que mon patron fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous trouver en ce moment. Et moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger, d'accord?"

"Okay ... Kono?

"Ouais?"

«Je suis tellement contente que tu sois ici. Je veux dire, je suis désolé qu'il t'est enlevé, mais j'ai moins peur maintenant que tu est ici."

"Ne t'inquiétes pas, Robin. Si quelqu'un peut nous trouver, c'est bien Steve».

"C'est le nom de ton patron?"

«Oui."

"Tu lui fais confiance, hein?"

«Avec ma vie."

«Il doit être un homme bien."

"Le meilleur. Maintenant, nous allons dormir un peu et peut-être quand le soleil se lève, nous pourrons mieux voir où nous sommes."

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont couchées sur le lit et ont partagé la couverture. Kono entendit la respiration de Robin se calmer, mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était de savoir si Steve avait une idée pour commencer ses recherches. Que faire si ces gars-là réussissent a les amener loin d'Hawaii? Elle ne reverrait jamais Chin, ni Steve. Sans s'en rendre compte une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle revivait le dernier jour, ils ont été à la plage. Elle et Steve ont surfait. Elle s'était tellement amuser. Et si elle ne surfait plus jamais? Et si elle finissait par être droguée et violée, encore et encore. Elle a repoussé ses pensées de sa tête et se concentra sur Steve et comment il l'avait taquiné ce jour là et fait un pari avec elle qu'il pourait tenir plus longtemps sur la prochaine vague. Elle sourit quand elle se rappela comment il a attrapé la vague et comment elle l'a fait tomber dans l'eau. Elle avait beaucoup rit. Ils avaient rejoint la plage tout en riant et en se regardant dans les yeux. Oh comment elle avait envie de revoir ces beaux yeux noisette. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.


	3. Chapter 3

Nalowale Take Two

Chapitre trois

Danny attendait leur retour au siège.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas les gars?"

«C'est une longue histoire. Avez-vous des nouvelles des Gardes Côtes?"

«Rien. Ils disent que le bateau n'as pas pu aller bien loin. Ils ont fouillé l'ensemble du port mais ils n'ont rien trouvés. Cela pourrait prendre des heures pour le localiser. Quelle est notre prochaine étape? "

Steve a pris le téléphone et a composer un numéro. "La vieille femme m'a donné le numéro de l'acheteur. J'appelle maintenant."

«As-tu un plan? Que vas-tu dire?"

Steve agita sa main devant Danny et lui lança un regard dur. Il mit un doigts devant sa bouche lui disant d'attendre une minute.

"Bonjour. A qui suis je en train de parler? Comment ai-je eu votre numéro? Je pense que vous le savez. Elle a été très coopérative. Je suis dans la même branche que vous. Votre arrangement avec la dame n'était pas exclusif. Et maintenant, vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. C'est ma propriété et je veux qu'elle revienne. "

L'homme à l'autre bout du fi se mît à rire. Steve était tellement en colère qu'il avait du mal à garder une voix calme.

" Je veux une rencontre. Peut-être que nous pouvons organiser un échange. Votre petit arrangement avec la dame est fini, je suis donc votre seule option. Selon elle vous voulais deux blondes et apparemment vous n'en avait qu'une. Je peux vous en amener une et en échange vous me rendez ma beauté aux cheveux noirs? "

«Si vous pouvez réellement me trouver une superbe blonde, nous avons un accord. J'en veux une dans les deux prochains jours."

"Que diriez-vous si je vous appelle dès que j'en ai une? Je préfère que cette histoire soit vite réglée. Dans le même temps, je veux que ma propriété soit en parfaite état et pas" sale "en aucune façon. Est-ce clair?"

"Vous devez avoir un client très intéressé si vous êtes dans une telle hâte. Peut-être que je devrais renégocier l'affaire. Je veux une blonde et une fille du coin si vous voulez que je vous rendes votre fille."

"Très bien. Je veux quel'échange se passe demain soir."

"Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prêt. Je vous donnerez le lieu de la rencontre."

"Il vaut mieux que ma fille soit avec vous lorsque vous arrivez ou le marché est annulé."

"Très bien." Steve entendit l'homme raccroché.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil a commencé à aboyer des ordres. "Apportez-moi la fille que vous avez apporté à la nuit dernière. Maintenant!"

Alors que Steve venait de raccroché il a envoyé un message silencieux à Kono. Je viens pour toi. Je te le promets. Il suffit de tenir le coup.

_**Dans l'entrepôt:**_

Kono se réveilla au son d'une porte qui grince. Deux hommes sont entrés dans la chambre. Le soleil se levait. Kono espérer que Steve est trouvé une piste. Sinon, elle allait devoir protéger Robin, peu importe ce que cela signifirait pour elle.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?"

"Ta geule femme. Tu as choisi le mauvais club pour traîner la nuit dernière. Maintenant, nous allons t'ammener à la salle de bain, puis le patron veut te voir. Il ya une grande vente dans trois jours et vous deux vous ferez partie de l'événement principal. Nous avons juste besoin d'une blonde en plus. Dommage que ta sœur ne se soit pas laisser faire petite. "

Il caressa les cheveux de Robin et commencat a descendre sa main plus bas. Kono était sur lui en un éclair. Il l'a giflé avec une tel force qu'elle est tombée sur le sol. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui avait collé un pistolet sur la tempe.

"Vous être jolie, mais ne nous causer pas trop de problèmes, nous pouvons encore trouver une remplaçante. Comporter vous bien ou je vous turez." Il l'a saisit par le bras et l'a poussé dans les escaliers et à travers une porte. Au bout d'un couloir il y avait une salle de bains. Il l'a jeta à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. «Vous avez cinq minutes, alors il vaut mieux être rapide."

Kono fit couler l'eau et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir la mer et des péniches par la petite fenêtre ronde. Ils devaient être au sous-sol d'un lieu de plongée ou d'un entrepôt de matériel de pêche, quelque part loin de là où elle avait été enlevée. Le batiment était assez grand, donc c'était probablement un entrepôt pour l'une des sociétés d'engins sous-marins . Elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient encore quelque part le long de la côte. Son cœur se serra quand elle s'est rendu compte à quel point il y avait d'endroits comme ça dispersés tout le long de la côte sud d'Oahu. Comment pouvait les trouver Steve en moins de trois jours?

"Vous êtes là, femme." Le gars ouvrit la porte et lui saisit le bras. Il lui fit monter les escaliers et la dirigeat vers les principaux bureaux et la poussa sur le sol aux pieds d'un homme bien habillé.

«Karl, vous devez être prudent avec la marchandise. Le propriétaire de celle-là est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la récupérer."

Parlait-il de Steve? Comment Steve a t'il réussi à communiquer avec ce type? Peut-être y avait -il un espoir, après tout. Elle garda la tête baissée, comme elle sourit.

«Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?"

Kono le regarda droit dans les yeux. Quand elle l'a fait, il a repéré l'ecchymose sur sa joue. Il se leva brusquement et attrapa le gars.

«Espèce d'idiot. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tu ne dois pas les frapper? Nos acheteurs n'aiment pas les marchandises endommagées. Si ce gars-là ne fait pas l'échange, comment vais-je obtenir la blonde qui me manque? Sort!"

À la surprise de Kono il l'amenas près du canapé. Il la fit asseoir et se dirigea vers un petit réfrigérateur. Il mis de la glace dans un sac et le lui tendit.

"Alors", dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle: un peu trop près. "Quel genre de fille arrive à faire perdre la tête à un trafiquant au point qu'il échangerait deux femmes pour elle? Quels sont les pouvoirs spéciaux que vous possédez, vous êtes vraiment très belle, mais il ya un million de belles femmes sur les îles. Est-il amoureux de vous? Avez-vous des talents particuliers? Nous devrions peut-être apprendre à nous «connaître» tous les deux avant que vous nous quittiez ".

Il se colla à Kono et elle put sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Kono se leva brusquement traversat la pièce pour regarder dehors.

"Je ne suis pas seulement une de ses filles. Je suis« sa »fille. Je peux aller et venir comme je veux. J'étais en boîte quand quelqu'un m'a donné une boisson droguée. Si vous êtes intelligent, vous ne me toucherez pas. Si tu me fais du mal de n'importe quelle façon, il va vous traquer et vous tuer ou pire, d'exposer l'ensemble de votre opération. Soit dit en passant. Je veux que la petite blonde partes avec moi. Mon homme, peux vous obtenir une autre blonde pour la remplacer aussi. Je la veux dans notre "maison" alors quand vous appelez mon homme, dites-lui ce que je veux. "

L'homme se leva et elle pouvait sentir sa colère. «Vous ne me parlez pas de cette façon. Je ne m'inquiète pas combien de liberté votre homme vous donne. Dans mon entreprise aucune femme ne me parle comme ça de retour. " Il tendit la main et l'a attrapée, l'obligeant à l'embrasser. Kono lui mit des coups de pied dans le genou pour le stopper. Deux de ses hommes l'ont attrapée et l'ont tenue alors qu'il se rapprocher de son visage.

«Salope. Si je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour cette affaire, je te tuerais tout de suite." Il passa ses mains sur son corps. Elle a combattu les deux hommes et crachat sur l'homme. Il saisit son haut et le déchirat révélant son soutien george. Il lui saisit la tête a deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Ramener la en bas. Je ne veux pas la voir jusqu'au rendez vous de demain soir."

Kono a été ramené en bas et jeté dans la chambre avec Robin.

"Oh, Kono. J'avais tellement peur. Quand ils ne vous ont pas ramener tout de suite, j'avais peur qu'ils vous blessent. Tu vas bien? Ton haut est déchiré."

«Ce n'est rien. Est ce que quelqu'un t'as toucher alors que je n'étais pas là?"

"Non, ils n'ont rien fait. Je vais bien. Je te remercie pour toute à l'heure."

«C'est bon. Demain soir Steve nous sortiras d'ici. Viens."

La jeune fille se déplaça elles se sont assises ensemble comme la veille. "Nous devrions dormir un peu. Ça va être une longue journée. "

Robin s'endormit tout de suite, mais Kono resta éveillé. Elle essayait d'imaginer Steve jouant le rôle d'un trafiquant de sexe. L'ensemble de la conversation avait été un coup de bluff. Elle avait eu si peur d'être violée. Elle pria pour que demain tout se passe comme prévu. Elle espère également qu'il ne lui en voudrat pas de s'être fait passer pour sa petite amie. Kono a pensé à Steve et à quel point elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait juste sentir ses bras autour d'elle . Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle l'aimait. Quand elle le reverrait , elle lui dirait. Se n'était pas important s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Elle avait juste besoin de lui dire. Une fois de plus les larmes coulèrent sur son visage comme elle regarda la jeune femme qui avait la tête sur ses genoux. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber Robin. Steve, j'ai tellement besoin de toi ...


	4. Chapter 4

Nalowale Take Two

Chapitre 4

Steve composa à nouveau le numéro de l'homme. Il détestait le personnage qu'il devait jouer. L'idée d'être comme ce gars le rendait malade. Celà faisait seulement quatres heures qu'il avait eu ce gars au téléphone, mais avec l'aide du gouverneur, ils avaient trouvé trois femmes pour l'échange. La dernière allait bientôt arriver, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait tout mettre en place, pour faire l'échange dès son arrivée. Il avait assuré la gouverneur à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne mettrait pas en danger ces femmes. Elle n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre quand il l'as prévenu qu'il faudrait trois et non pas deux filles, l'homme l'avait appelé pour lui dire que sa "fille" voulait qu'une autre fille soit échangé avec elle, et il avait eu besoin d'une seconde blonde. Ca devait être la fille de l'ambassadeur. Le gouverneur lui a dit qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ramené Robin. Steve voulait plus que cela. Il voulait briser le commerce de l'homme et peut-être attraper certains acheteurs d'outre-mer. Plus que tout, il voulait attrapper ce gars. Il rit alors qu'il attendait que l'homme réponde. Kono était incroyable. Elle avait négocié avec ce marchand alors qu'elle était sa prisonnière. Elle avait osé. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans ces grands yeux noirs. Il devait lui dire comment il se sentait, mais il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments la plupart du temps. Il savait qu'elle avait été blessé, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure. Il pria pour qu'elle n'est pas été violé par ce type ou l'un de ses hommes. Il espère que ce soit pareil pour Robin. Elle était si jeune pour faire l'expérience de quelque chose de si terrifiant. Il était heureux qu'elle soit avec Kono en ce moment. L'homme répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

«Nous sommes préssés? Tant pis, je voulais faire plus ample" connaissance "avec votre belle jeune femme. Elle a un caractère de feu n'est ce pas?"

"Tu lui fait du mal, et je te promet, je te traquerez et turez!"

Danny mis sa main sur l'épaule de Steve dans une tentative de le calmer.

«Tss, tss. Tellement de sentiments ce n'est pas bon d'en notre travai. Vous êtes trop impliqué avec cette fille. Pourquoi, hmmm?"

«Dis-moi où nous nous rencontrons et finissons en." Steve essaya de se calmer et repris. "D'ailleurs, si cette opération se passe bien, peut-être que nous pourrions travailler ensemble sur une vente conjointe. Qu'en dites-vous?"

"Très tentant, mais je ne crois pas. Rencontrez-moi dans une heure à Waianae Harbor à l'entrée du parc régional Waianae. J'aurais les filles avec moi. Vous ne pourrez pas me manquer. Je serai sur le plus grand yacht. N'amener pas trop d'hommes avec vous, je ne veux pas d'une guerre, juste un échange amical de propriété. monsieur ... Je ne connais pas ton nom. "

«C'est Steve. Et vous êtes?"

«Appelez-moi Wo Fat. Ne soyez pas en retard, Steve. Sinon je garderez les deux trésors en ma posséssion."

"Une heure. Je serai là."

Il raccrocha le téléphone, il était a deux doigts de le jetter à travers la pièce. Il détestait ce type. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant dans sa vie entière. La voix de l'homme lui donnait envie de frapper un mur. Il a essayé de se concentrer sur Kono, sa respiration commenca a ralentir. Il devait se controler. La vie de Kono et de Robin en dépendait. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait besoin de mettre ses sentiments de côté et de se concentrer sur le plan.

"Chin, Danny, on y vas ..."

_**Sur le yacht de Wo Fat:**_

Les femmes ont été amenés du sous sol à un yacht très chic amarrés à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Robin se blottit dans les bras de Kono. Steve avait négocié un échange ou un accord quelconque. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir quand il s'aurait qu'elle avait fait croîre qu'ils étaient en couple. L'homme était assis à l'arrière du bateau et prenait son repas. Il y avait du caviar, du champagne et du homard. Quel arrogant. Il affichait sa richesse. Kono avait faim. Quand il a offert aux deux femmes une place à sa table, Kono s'assit et mangea avidement. Elle pouvait profiter de ce repas elle avait payé cher pour cela. Son visage lui faisait si mal, il était difficile pour elle de mâcher. Robin a suivi son mouvement, mais seulement grignoté un peu de salade.

Le yacht se dirigea vers la côte, et l'homme commenca à parlé. «Alors, Steve vous dit bonjour, nous allons le rejoindre."

Kono sursauta. Steve lui avait dit son vrai nom? Qu'est-ce ...

"Il ne m'as pas donné son nom de famille. Mon nom est Wo Fat. Vous devez vous habituer à l'entendre, Steve et moi allons faire plus d'affaires ensemble dans un proche avenir. J'ai hâte d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître sur une base plus personnelle. "

Kono finit sa queue de homard et la jeta dans le panier au milieu de la table.

"Ne comptez pas la dessus. Quand Steve a une relation avec une fille, c'est de manière exclusive et comme je suis concerné, je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie"

C'était la vérité. Kono n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle sourit. Elle l'aimait vraiment et il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme Wo Fat pourrait se mettre entre elle et son Steve. Venez t'elle vraiment de l'appeler son Steve? La captivité lui avait fait perdre la tête."

«Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom."

"Non. Je ne l'ai pas dit." Kono a commencé a manger une autre queue de homard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Waianae Harbor et ont jeté l'ancre. Plusieurs femmes ont été amenés sur le pont pour se joindre à eux. Elles étaient toutes très belle. Kono savait qu'il essayait de montrer à Steve sa richesse. Elle se demandait si elles étaient là de leur plein gré ou si elles faisaient partie de l'entreprise de Wo fat et avait peur de se faire battre. Kono se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Robin alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé qui longeait l'arrière du bateau.

«Reste près de moi. Peu importe ce qui arrive, reste avec moi." La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Elle la regarda comme si elle allait vomir. "Prenez de grandes respirations, d'accord?" Encore un léger signe de tête. Kono leva les yeux quand elle a entendu les moteurs d'un bateau et vit une embarcation s'approcher. Elle pouvait voir Steve à la barre, Danny et Chin à côté de lui. Il y avait trois femmes dans le bateau aussi. Kono pensé qu'elles étaient toutes des officiers de police. Comment les at-il trouver si vite? Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il était ici. Il était enfin là.

Steve a ralenti et a accosté le bateau. Chin et Danny jetés cordes pour les attacher et Steve monta sur le yacht. Ses yeux se sont posé sur Kono. Il retint son souffle quand il a vu les ecchymoses sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il pris son visage dans ses mains et regardat les ecchymoses sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle allait mal. Un de ses yeux était enflé. Elle pouvait voir les émotions sur son visage quand il a mis son bras autour d'elle, la rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Il va payer pour ça Kono. Je te le promets." Il se tourna vers Wo Fat bouillonnant de colère.

«Je pensais voir dit de ne pas lui faire du mal."

"Eh bien, Steve, nous avons dû nous défendre. La jeune fille a un bon crochet du droit. Allons nous assoir et parlons."

«Non, passons aux choses sérieuses."

"C'est la même chose." Wo Fat regarda dans le bateau les trois femmes, elles étaient blottis les une aux autres sous les yeux attentifs de Danny et Chin. "Bon choix. Steve prenez vos deux femmes et allons bavarder un peu."

"Cela semble bon pour moi." Steve fait un signe à Kono et Robin. Kono aidat Robin a monté sur le bateau à moteur et Danny l'a aidée à s'asseoir. Il glissa son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille alors qu'elle regardait Kono et se mit à pleurer. "Non, elle m'a dit de rester avec elle."

«C'est bien ma chérie, Danny vas rester avec vous maintenant."

Kono se retourna et rejoignit Steve, elle glissat son bras autour de sa taille. Steve la regarda avec surprise, mais passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

"Kono, vous devriez aller dans le bateau."

"Ah, c'est donc Kono? Joli nom pour une jolie fille."

Kono pouvait sentir Steve se crisper quand Wo Fat dit son nom. Elle ressera son bras autour de sa taille dans une tentative de le calmer. Elle le regarda avec intensité. «Je suis avec toi, toujours."

Chin a fait passé les femmes infiltrés sur le yacht. Plusieurs des hommes de Wo Fat les ont attrapés et les ont fait s'asseoir sur le canapé où Kono et Robin avaient été. Wo Fat se leva et «examina» les filles, une par une. Il les regarda, toucha, sentit, tout en jettant des coups d'oeuils vers Steve et Kono. Il finit par mettre la main sous la jupe de l'une d'elle. Les yeux de la femme se sont posé sur Steve. La main de Wo Fat avait trouvé l'acier froid d'un pistolet attaché à sa cuisse. C'est alors que l'enfer s'est déchaîné.


End file.
